


Very Secret Diary of Adam Pyersson

by Enigel



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Crack, Gen, Never to Be Finished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-19
Updated: 2010-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/Enigel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for fun while researching for a Serious Business fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Secret Diary of Adam Pyersson

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five things that never happened to Adam Pyersson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808) by [Enigel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/Enigel). 



Year #20:  
Legitimate heir at throne died in shipwreck. Few illegitimate heirs drowned as well. Foresee dark times ahead, v. dark times.

Year #35:  
King dead. The time has not come for a woman to rule England. Matilda is no Cleopatra, also Saxons and Normans v. different from Egyptians. Must be the porridge.

_Later, same year_  
Got king. Hope ahead.

Year #36:  
Hope faded. Stephen most incompetent prick. Starting to consider change of climate.

Year #40:  
All this anarchy is hell on business. Books most endangered, as people are cold and poor and wood is wet.

Year #42:  
Met miniature immortal on the wake of Norman tax collectors. Says his name is Kenneth and business was personal. Normans looked v. dead. Something v. fishy about the lad. Instinct says avoid involvement.

[...]

Year #89:  
Have king again, but could skip notice for what he's actually in England. Rumours have it that the young French king's company more important than country. Smell v. queer business.

_Later, same year_  
Richard wants to join crusades. On the surface, holy war for the Holy Land; in fact, pillaging, plundering and raping with official blessings. Kronos would love it. He probably took part in one already. The Duke of N. asked me to join them, but I explained that some of us must sacrifice our lust for glory and guard the land here. (Also, I heard Turks v. keen on beheadings. Most uncomfortable thoughts.)


End file.
